Scars
by animecutie8000
Summary: This is a story of a girl who hates humans and what she tries to do when she meets Kiba,Toboe,Tsume,and Hige.Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Scars

Chapter 1 Contact

Lea was a girl who liked animals. When she grew up she always wanted to become a vet. When she was around animals she felt a connection with them. She didn't know where her feelings and connection would come from, but she felt like they were good vibes. Lea was an only child who didn't like humans that much. She felt like all they would do is destroy the Earth and all of its beautiful surroundings. One day she was walking outside and she saw some guys walking. Suddenly they started running and ran into where she was at. She hid because she was isolated and didn't like to meet strangers.

"Hey get down Toboe," yelled Tsume.

He would get annoyed with trying to help him out all of the time.

"I'm' down Tsume," Toboe said.

Lea was scared and didn't know who these guys were and so she stayed quiet.

Once they leave we can continue on our journey," Kiba said.

"Ok...but not until we get something to eat," Hige said.

"Damn porky, do you always have to eat? Starve some, Tsume said.

"No! I can't help that I'm hungry," Hige said as his stomach growled.

"Well, I'm sleepy, "Toboe yawned and said.

"We can take a nap now , but we will have to leave when we can, "Kiba said.

"Good...sleep" Hige said.

He started to lay down when he heard something.

"Oww..."said Hige.

"What was that?" Toboe jumped all of a sudden.

Tsume got up and looked around. He didn't see anything. Lea got up and tried to move but fell. There was a big THUMP!

"What the hell was that?" Tsume said.

"Some… thing's...in…in here," Toboe said pulling on Tsume's shirt.

"Let go of my shirt," Tsume said giving Toboe an evil glare. Toboe let go of Tsume's shirt. They were in a cave and only could see a little moonlight. Hige got up and fell.

"Ouch!" he said.

"Get away from me...I don't like humans..."Lea said.

Everyone turned towards where Hige was. Hige looked at the girl and saw that she was covered in dirt. She was light skinned with hazel eyes that looked like they were humans, yet wolf like too. She had black hair that reached down to her shoulders.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsume said.

"I'm lea. What do you humans want?" she said.

"Were not humans,"Tsume snapped.

"Yes you are …"she said.

'Were wolves,"Tsume said and turned into his wolf form.

"Show her what we really are,"Tsume said. They all came over to the girl and changed into their wolf form except Toboe.

"Toboe what are you waiting for?" asked Tsume.

"I…I don't want to change….and….you… you can't make me," Toboe said.

"What the hell?" Tsume said.

"Suit yourself pork…" said Tsume and knocked him up against his head. Toboe was bleeding.

"Tsume…you didn't have to hit him…"Kiba said.

Tsume walked over to Kiba.

"What…what you going to about it?" Tsume said.

"I'll…"but was suddenly stopped when they heard a wolf howl. Hige howled.

Lea was looking at these guys like she was seeing a ghost.

"Wolves existing? You have to be kidding me…"she said and laughed.

"You still don't' believe us?" Hige asked.

"No. Wolves are all dead except me…in a way. I'm the only half wolf, half human girl, left in this stupid world that has been taken over by some humans.

"Well aren't you a human too?" Toboe asked wiping the blood of him and wanting to get Tsume back for what he did.

"yes…in a way…but even if I was a human that doesn't mean I like them. They destroyed paradise for me and my family.

"Paradise?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, but you guys probably never even heard of it," she said.

"Yes we have. Were going there," Kiba said.

"Well it doesn't exist anymore, didn't you know that?" Lea said.

"Yea we know it got destroyed but we heard that there was one in another place," Toboe said.

"Another place…?"Lea asked.

"Yea you wanna join us?" Hige asked while putting his arm around Lea.

"Shut up porky…no more females. We already had Cheza and Blue at one time or another," Tsume said.

"Aww…just one more…one more time," Hige pleaded.

Suddenly there were howls heard.

"If there is a paradise that wouldn't be destroyed, I would go, but I doubt it exists," said a voice.

The wolves looked up and there was a female that was gray and black. She had a scar on her chest.

"From what I know my cousin left humans and went with some wolves to search for paradise, but when it got destroyed…I think he did too. So all of this paradise and you guys being wolves is foolishness," she said and started growling. Lea walked over to the female wolf.

"Kia…maybe we should sniff them or something…to tell if they have the blood of wolves," Lea said to the female wolf.

Kia was Lea's only friend. She was a female wolf. Kia slowly walked over to Hige, Toboe and sniffed them all.

"Well…well…they might be well they are wolves.

"Really!" Lea said getting excited.

"Yea…"Kia said.

"Well that's good. Maybe we won't be so alone anymore then. I mean I know other wolves might of existed but they went to live with those damn humans…trying to fit into their society," Kia said.

"Yea I know what you mean,"Tsume said. "You can either disguise yourself as one, or become like them…or what I PREFER…USE them," Tsume said.

"Yea..." Kia said She looked at Tsume and Tsume looked at her.

"He looks familiar…"Kia thought to herself. She looked down at the scar on her chest and saw his.


	2. CHapter 2 Eyes

Chapter 2 Eyes

"Ouch!" Tsume said when Kia fell down on him.Kia quickly got up and saw a wound on her leg.

"Are you ok?" Toboe asked her walking over to help her get up.

"No,I don't think so.But I can take care of myself.,"Kia said.

"I'll help you…just…"Toboe said but was quickly stopped.

"No I said I can take care of myself…."Kia said.

Kia hated being injured by things.She also hated people coming into her territory trying to be all nice.

"Damnit girl don't fall on me like that AGAIN,"Tsume said pissed off. His leg was hurting and Tsume started feeling some connection with this Kia but didn't want anyone to know.He felt a connection like this in the past when he was young but didn't ever think he would ever feel it again.

"It's not like I meant to fall on you!" Kia said angrily.

"Yea,Tsume I think she tripped,"Hige said looking at some crossed shaped stone that was on the ground.

"My birthstone…"Kia said looking at it on the ground and Tsume's chest. It was shaped like his x mark on his body. She never thought she would see an x on someone like she had seen in her past. She thought it was strange.

Tsume turned and saw a lake by the cave. He was thirsty and started to walk outside of the cave.

"I'm going to get a drink,"he said telling the others.

"Good…you need to leave anyways,"Kia said looking at Tsume walk away. Secretly she thought some of these wolves were cute.Tsume,Hige and Kiba to be exact.She never thought she would see wolves ever again.

Tsuem left out of the cave to get some water from the lake they passed on their way to paradise.

Kia sat down and started licking her wound.

"So umm what exactly are you guys looking for in this paradise place?" she asked when she was nursing her wound.

"Freedom,"Kiba said.

"I don't know,"Hige and Toboe said.

"Nothing else to do in life.I guess I will try to find something better from it,"Hige said.

"Well paradise was wonderful for me…un..til I started to get sick though and my eye started to change,"Lea said.

"Really?" Toboe asked.

"Yea…"she said

"See after my eye started to change, it seemed like everything else started to change too.After things changed I started thinking about who I really was.I started thinking about who were biological parents were. From what I know, my mom and dad…well I'm not sure who they are…"she said.

"Sounds like the rest of us with that one.We don't know who are parents are either,"Hige said.

Lea's eyes started to get watery.

"My adoptive father wanted to kill me,"she said.

"What!" Toboe said shocked.

"Yea he wanted to kill anything that dealt with a wolf and when I got sick my eye got like a wolf," Lea said.

"A wolf of an eye," Kiba said thinking.

"Well can you see ok?" Toboe asked her.

"Yea I can see ok," she said.

"Well that's good," Toboe said.

Lea looked around for Kia.

"Hey where's Kia?" she asked nervously. Lea stood up and started trembling. A big breeze came and gunshots were heard.

"Kia has never left my side," she said.

Hige walked over to Lea and gave her his coat to put on He felt sorry for her.

"Tsume, Tsume gone's too," Toboe said not knowing that he said he was going to get a drink earlier.

"Awww…."a female voice screamed outside the cave.

"We got you, you gray and black wolf. Wolf fur for us and mo money for me i…,"a man said.

Sorry for the long wait…been busy with school and stuff review please and tell me what u think…..also check out my website chapter 3 next….


End file.
